The present invention relates generally to a reclinable motorcycle backrest, and more particularly to a reclinable motorcycle backrest with a saddle cover having a sun blocking function.
In general, a motorcycle saddle, when exposed to sunshine for a period of time, becomes very hot and uncomfortable for riders to sit on. The riders have to cover the saddle with something or move the motorcycle to a shaded area for some period of time in order to keep it cool. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to provide a sun-proof material to prevent saddles from being overheated.
Moreover, the motorcycle backrest of the prior art is normally fixed in position, and thus it can not provide a covering function by reclining it forward.